The invention relates generally to a massaging device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved lie-down massager capable of efficiently treating bodily malfunctions such as back pain and gastrointestinal weakness by applying a therapeutic massaging treatment along the back and neck of a patient lying down on the massager whose massaging bumps move horizontally and vertically along the patient's spinal cord and neck in which the vertical movement of the massaging bumps optimally coordinates with a widthwise reciprocation to repeatedly approach to and distance from each other.
Conventional bed or mat type massaging devices employ a spring mechanism for vertically moving massaging bumps. As disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,732, a spring mechanism allows the massaging bumps to gently move up and down. However, when it comes to therapeutic effects, the spring mechanism proves too soft to push up the massaging bumps when stronger pressure is required, because tension of springs applies equally to patients lying on the massaging device regardless of patient's requirements.
A demand is to adopt a reliable mechanism demonstrating a steady and robust therapeutic effects while harmonizing the vertical movement with a widthwise reciprocation between the massaging bumps.